· DOLOR ·
by himechi-chan
Summary: Todo empezó con una pesadilla y terminó con una declaración de amor, porque a veces el miedo al rechazo nos impide ver lo que hay frente a uno. Laven


_**Aquí himechi-dessu con otro one-shot dedicado a todas esa maravillosas personas que leen mis fics, maravillosas personas esto es para ustedes y espero que de todo corazón que sea del agrado de todas/os**_

_**Nota: **El poema usado en este fic se llama Sálvame y es un original de mi amiga Tsubasa-chan, arigatou por dejarme utilizarlo en este fic amy y ahora no los aburro más y a leer_

El joven despertó agitado, asustado y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, producto de aquella horrible pesadilla que se negaba a dejarlo tranquilo, y que lo torturaba cada vez con más frecuencia.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado el chico que yacía a su lado.

-Tuve una pesadilla- contestó limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su temblorosa mano.

-¿Quieres hablar de ella? Dicen que si hablas con un amigo de las cosas que te asustan o preocupan, es más fácil superarlas- comentó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Es horrible- comenzó a decir con la mirada baja- estoy solo… en medio de un charco de sangre, rodeado de los cuerpos inertes de… de…- trató de terminar pero su voz se quebró y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer con más fuerza por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Nosotros…- terminó la frase el chico.

-Si… pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo también he tenido esa pesadilla y me atrevería a decir que hasta Kanda, Lenalee y los demás la han tenido…-hizo una pausa para mirar hacía el cielo, donde la luna llena ofrecía su tenue y plateado resplandor- … cuando la gente está en constante peligro como nosotros, es natural tener esa clase de sueños o pesadillas, para nosotros el futuro es algo incierto, y muchas veces incluso parece algo imposible, nadie sabe con seguridad lo que pasará en unos años más o incluso lo que acontecerá en un par de horas, pero aún así luchamos para crear un futuro mejor, aunque al final de todo es probable que ninguno de nosotros viva pare verlo realizado- terminó su discurso con una sonrisa de resignación adornando su rostro.

**Me hundo en las tinieblas de la semi-inconciencia,**

**Mientras los recuerdos del pasado**

**Se vuelven cada vez más efímeros,**

**Y la sombra de la muerte se cierne sobre mí.**

-Tengo miedo… Lavi…- confesó luego de un rato Allen- me aterra saber que algún día…

-¿Dejarás este mundo?

-No… me aterra más el hecho de que la persona a la que amo lo abandone antes que yo, mi corazón se retuerce de dolor al pensar que algún día esa persona dejará de existir, y que yo… nada pueda hacer para ayudarle, me siento una carga que se hace cada vez más pesada para ustedes, mírame… ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de quien soy, a veces me parece que este camino no fue elegido por mi, siento como si alguien me hubiera obligado a seguirlo, sin que siquiera me diera cuenta.

**Mis ojos lloran sangre **

**Al pensar que jamás te veré otra vez **

**Y los latidos de mi corazón comienzan a disminuir.**

-No hables así Allen, me duele oírte decir aquello, y se que si la persona a la que amas te oyera hablando así… le dolería muchísimo.

-¿Tú crees que esa persona me corresponde?- preguntó con una sonrisa nostálgica- ¿a caso crees que realmente sabe mis verdaderos sentimientos?

-¿No lo sabe?

-No… mi cobardía me ha impedido confesárselo, el miedo a su rechazo es demasiado grande, además no me atrevo a arruinar nuestra amistad… por mucho que le ame… su amistad es más importante, para mi es más que suficiente solo estar a su lado.

-Sabes, una vez una oí que la gente que dice que puede conformarse solo con la amistad del ser amado… es una mentirosa, que nadie que ame de verdad a alguien puede conformarse con estar a su lado sin poder tocarla, besarla, amarla de forma intensa, los que dicen aquello son unos hipócritas ¿tú que opinas?

**Sálvame…**

**Ayúdame a abrir los ojos **

**Sálvame…**

**Dime que todo mejorará**

**Sálvame…**

**Di que estarás a mi lado.**

-La hipocresía no es lo mismo que el miedo.

-¿Verdad que si? admitir que tienes miedo requiere valor, y el que tu lo hagas quiere decir que eres más valiente y fuerte de lo que crees.

-Si fuera valiente le diría a esa persona que la amo.

-Si fueses cobarde jamás hablarías de eso con nadie, la gente a veces te traiciona, pero tus sentimientos jamás lo harán, eres maravilloso Allen, fuerte, amable, puro… todos los que te conocemos lo sabemos… y si esa persona no es capaz de verlo… pues ella se lo pierde- comentó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable pero que resultó en una triste y dolorosa.

-Y si te dijera que no es una ella, sino un él de quien estoy enamorado ¿me repudiarías?

-Jamás- contestó con vehemencia sin poder reprimir el sentimiento de feliz emoción que se albergó en su pecho, mismo que a los segundos después se convirtió en uno de tristeza y de perdida- que a el le gusten los hombres, no significa que sea precisamente a ti a quien ame- se dijo mentalmente en forma de regaño- te aprecio demasiado para repudiarte, además a mi no me importa algo como eso, para mi el amor es amor, lo demás pasa a segundo plano cuando este se hace presente.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- preguntó con un deje de felicidad al saber que al menos una ínfima oportunidad tenía con el pelirrojo, sabiendo que a este también podría llegar a gustarle un hombre.

-Si, de hecho ahora mismo lo estoy con toda el alma.

-Ya veo… espero que seas muy feliz- una sonrisa falsamente alegre delineó sus temblorosos labios.

-Gracias, pero dudo que llegue a serlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó tratando de ignorar el furioso latir de su corazón, quien parecía querer salírsele del pecho, en una mezcla de emoción y esperanza.

-Porque el ama a otra persona.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes después de todo…- se detuvo al ver como Allen bajaba la cabeza, como si le doliera sostenerle la mirada, pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió, así que posando su mano de forma delicada en el mentón del pequeño albino, lo hizo levantar la cabeza- mírame- le pidió con autoridad y gentileza, y el así lo hizo- estoy cansado Allen- comenzó a decir pasando por alto la mirada algo arrepentida que le dedicó el albino al pensar que su cansancio se debía a que por su culpa estaba despierto a esas horas de la noche- no de esa forma- se apresuró a explicar al ver la expresión del otro chico- estoy cansado de ocultar, de callar, de negar y tratar de enterrar lo que siento, estoy tan enamorado que hasta me da miedo no ser capaz de controlarme y hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir o por lo que el me pueda odiar… quisiera tanto estrecharlo entre mis brazos, decirle que siempre lo protegeré, que jamás lo dejaré, que sin el la vida no tiene sentido… a mi desde pequeño me dijeron que un bookman no necesita corazón, que eso solo era una distracción, algo inútil e innecesario, y por muchos años… así lo creí… hasta que lo conocí a el, un ser tan bello y puro que parecía de otro mundo.

**No me dejes caer, no me dejes llorar,**

**Tómame en tus brazos, dime que me amas**

**Te lo suplico, te lo imploro…**

…**Por favor… ¡SALVAME!**

-Esa persona definitivamente tiene mucha suerte- comentó con la tristeza impregnando cada palabra.

-Te equivocas, el que tiene suerte soy yo, al tener a alguien así en mi vida, y aunque el jamás llegue a amarme de la forma en la que yo lo amo, aún así seguiré a su lado, porque lo único que me da fuerzas para soportar el día a día sin el en mis brazos, es la posibilidad de verlo sonreír.

-Lavi…- susurró el pequeño albino mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede Allen? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

-Lo siento Lavi… pero hay algo que necesito decirte… aún si terminas odiándome… debo decirlo… ya que si no lo hago… siento que seguiré sufriendo cada vez más- dijo entre pequeños hipidos causados por las lagrimas que se negaban a parar.

-Allen…

-No, déjame hablar por favor… yo… yo… yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti Lavi- soltó de corrido mientras bajaba la vista ruborizado- siempre… desde la primera vez que te vi, pero nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, creí que tú jamás me mirarías más que como un amigo, por eso… por eso me obligué a callar mis sentimientos por ti… pero ya no puedo más, me duele tanto… estar contigo solo como un amigo… me destroza el corazón verte mirando a alguien más…- en ese momento Allen se puso de pie mirando con infinito dolor y tristeza a Lavi, quien solo le devolvió una mirada llena de sorpresa e incredulidad- se que jamás me mirarás a mi, de la forma en que probablemente mires a esa persona, se que en tu corazón nunca habrá lugar para mi, más que como un amigo, sé… que la culpa es mía, que no debo esperar nada más de ti que tu amistad, pero es tan doloroso… tan…- sus palabras murieron antes de abandonar su labios ¿el motivo? Los calidos y suaves labios del pelirrojo se habían posado de manera tierna sobre los suyos, callando cualquier cosa que el albino pudiera querer decir- Lavi…- alcanzó a susurrar cuando el contacto terminó y antes de que el pelirrojo posara un dedo sobre sus labios, pidiendo en una muda suplica que guardara silencio.

-Lo siento Allen- se disculpó inclinándose y apoyando su frente en la del albino- no por el hecho de besarte, esto ha sido algo de lo que nunca llegaré si quiera a plantearme el hecho de arrepentirme- se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada dolida que arrancó de Allen con su anterior disculpa- no es por eso por lo que me disculpo, sino por el hecho de haber sido tan ciego, tan estupido tan cobarde, por haber sido incapaz de ver más allá de mis propias narices, por haberte causado tanto sufrimiento, sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta.

-Lavi…

-Allen yo…Te quiero… te amo… no sé que debo hacer, mi amor por ti me vuelve loco, derramo lágrimas sin razón, no me importa que el mundo se acabe en este instante, ni que esta batalla dure por toda la eternidad… mi mayor felicidad, mi más profunda tristeza todo proviene de ti, amor, locura, tristeza y dolor, sufrimiento y odio. Te quiero, es lo único que importa, te quiero, eso es todo, y sin embargo… es tan sencillo… y, a la vez, tan difícil- terminó de decir el pelirrojo mientras lagrimas silenciosas Caían de su único ojo visible mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado ante tal despliegue de sinceridad.

-Lavi…- susurró Allen mientras gentilmente obligaba al pelirrojo a mirarlo, tomándolo con delicadeza del mentón, como hace tan solo unos momentos el bookman lo hizo con el- mírame- pidió con voz quebrada siento obedecido al instante- si lo que has dicho es verdad… entonces me haces la persona más feliz del mundo, no quiero verte llorar, ambos estuvimos cegados por nuestra cobardía, pero ahora que nuestros verdaderos sentimientos han sido revelados, no tenemos nada que ocultar y mucho por hacer- dijo con una radiante sonrisa mientras parándose de puntillas unía sus labios a un más que feliz Lavi, quien solo rodeo la fina cintura de mas bajo pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo y así profundizar el primer de muchos besos más, porque para ellos, esto era solo el principio de su historia de amor.

¿FIN?

(.-·´·-..-·´·-..-·´·-..-·´·-..-·´·-..-·´·-..-·´·-..-·´·-..-·´·-..-·´·-..-·´·-..-·´·-.)

Como notarán al final puse ¿continuará? como si la dejara abierta para una posible continuación verdad, pues bien, eso dependerá de ustedes, si quieren una sefunda parte o una secuela, solo tienen que dejarme un rewiew y yo lo haré vale?


End file.
